


The rogue oath

by Ameliapll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood, Earth two Harrison wells is a jerk, Gen, M/M, Swearing, Torture, Violence, angry! Rogues, hartley is their small child, protective! Rogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth 2 Harrison Wells experiments with Hartley, leaving him in a lot of pain. When the Rogues find out, there will be hell to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"You're Hartley, aren't you." Not-Harrison Wells as Hartley had secretly called him, approached the younger boy curiously, "Cisco told me about you. Called you a dick. Also told me about your hearing. It was rather interesting, and I was wondering...Hartley on my earth doesn't have those hearing aids you do. I wonder..." Not-Harrison picked up a remote control Hartley was horrified to remember. It had that screeching that rang in his ears. And then the mirror image of his former boss pressed the button. 

 

For a second there was silence, and then the ringing began in his ear. With a shout, Hartley collapsed, covering his ears, trying to prevent the damage from being done. But not-Harrison didn't stop. 

 

"Please. P-please stop." Hartley begged, screwing his eyes up in pain. The noise was going on far longer than he'd ever experienced and it made him _weak_. But the sound kept going. Hartley felt liquid on his face and ran a hand across it- blood. It was causing him to bleed. White spots clouded his vision, and then he felt his vision go black. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Cisco shouted, entering the lab and snatching the remote from Harry. He glanced at Hartley who'd once seemed bigger than life itself, crumpled into a little tearstained ball, blood covering his face. 

 

"I was wondering how long he would last." Harry said calmly, not remorseful in the slightest about torturing Hartley. 

 

"Dude! That remote is for if, and only if, he breaks out and tries to harm someone! I explained that to you, dick!" Cisco snapped, his blood hot and angry. He shook his head and called Caitlin and Barry. 

 

"You did what to him? Do you want to start a war with the Rogues?" Caitlin asked furiously, entering the room with tiny hands clenched. Cisco let her into Hartley's cell to run tests on him, to see how badly he was hurt. 

 

"Was he just a pawn to you? The other Harrison always did like chess. What if we did something interesting? Would we be tortured without pause?" Barry exclaimed. He thought of Len who loved Hartley like a brother. How would Barry explain something like this to him? 

 

"Cisco, Hartley's fine. Take him to the Rogues." Caitlin ordered, shoving past Harrison as she exited the cell. Barry sped in, picked Hartley up bridal style and rushed to Rogue HQ


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of death at the end

Leonard "Len" Snart wasn't quite sure what just happened.

 

Barry had rushed in, holding a bloody, unconscious Hartley in his arms and babbling tearfully about Earth-2 Harrison Wells, and hearing aids and frequencies. Taking the broken boy from his arms, Len laid the small figure in his arms flat on the bed.

 

"Oh, my God! Hart! What happened?" Shawna yelped at the site of her closest friend.

 

"Harrison Wells happened," said Len grimly, staring at the boys face. "He hurt Hartley. Which means we're going to take him down." 

 

"Good," Shawna said, but Len barely heard him. He stared at Hartley, wondering who the hell would think it would be a good idea to hurt him. Suddenly, the usually calm man was overtaken with a desire to kill. Hartley's parents. Eobard Thawne. Earth 2 Harrison Wells. Anyone who hadn't seen him as the bright, witty, caring, genuine person he was.

 

Memories crossed Len's mind- a boy showing him a weapon with a cool expression and yet bright, hopeful eyes. A boy who Mick adored and would protect with his own life. A boy who brought Lisa ice-cream and chocolate when she was sad without being asked. A boy who had infiltrated their lives and stolen their hearts.  _Heart. Mark._

 

Leonard Snart didn't want to be the unlucky bastard to tell Mark Mardon that his boyfriend had been tortured. But, he didn't want to be Harrison Wells when Mark Mardon found out either.

\------------

"Oh,  _Hart._ " Shawna whispered as she cleaned the drying blood from his face. It heated her blood to think that Harrison Wells had even thought of torturing  _her_ Hartley. Her best friend. Her confidant. 

 

"How is he?" Lisa Snart asked, causing Shawna to look up. The brunette was leaning against the door, wearing an unusually low amount of makeup and a solemn expression.

 

"I don't know," Shawna admitted and then she was shaking and repeating it over and over again. She didn't know if Hart was alright. What the level of torture would have done to his brain. How long until he would be conscious. If he would ever be conscious again. She didn't realise she was sobbing until Lisa pulled her hands away from her face and gave her a gentle, but unexpected, hug. 

"Thanks, Lis." 

\-----------------------------------------------

"Harrison Wells," Len said, addressing the Rogues. It caused a slight pain in his heart to not see Hartley's face there, having friends and being part of a team for once. He quickly shook it off and continued his speech, "has crossed a line. Today, he tortured Hartley to the point where he was unconscious. While he was in the pipeline." 

 

"I say we burn the place down," growled Mick, already standing, blood in his eyes.

 

" _No._ That would be too quick, Mick. I want to drag his death out...slowly." Len smiled slowly, imagining the feeling of Harrison begging them to stop and mercy never coming. Just as it never came for Hartley. 


	3. 3

Voices.

 

That was the first thing Hartley Rathaway heard as he opened his eyes. Granted, he couldn't see much but he could register that the room was full of people. His vision was still blurry, but he took out the possibility of Cisco Ramon being there because there was no obnoxiously loud laughter or internet slang shirt while the whole office fawned over him. 

 

Wiping his eyes, Hartley groped for his glasses and slid them on his nose, trying to remember what had happened and how he got there. He could now recognise the faces. One stood out in particular- Shawna who was shaking and teary but who held it together in front of people. His best friend in the world. The only person he got to speak to in the pipeline. The pipeline. Oh. 

 

_The face of his former employer stared him down as Hartley cried, the screaming in his ears overbearing. "Please stop." he begged, a few tears escaping his eye, and then a few more. After a while, his face was covered in liquid. When some of it dropped onto the floor in front of him, Hartley was almost surprised to see it was blood._

_"And they say you almost defeated the Flash? I was under the impression that the joke day was on April first, not June second. Pathetic." Harrison Wells sneered as Hartley whimpered, unable to prevent the screaming in his ears any longer._

_As white spots clouded his vision, he vaguely saw Cisco enter the pipeline area, looking horrified at what was happening. Before he could utter a single sarcastic comment, Hartley blacked out, unable to see or feel anything. For another few seconds, all he could register was the screaming. And then it stopped and he couldn't register anything at all._

 

"Oh my god." Shawna whispered. "You're alive. Hartley. You're alright!" She was crying now, throwing her arms around Hartley's neck and burying her face in his shoulders, whispering pleas of "please don't do that to me ever again" and other phrases Hartley thought constituted as either emotional blackmail or misplacing the blame. After all, it wasn't like he meant to get his ears practically blown up and fall unconscious for...

 

"Three days," Mick Rory said gruffly. He seemed stoic as ever, but Hartley saw relief in the swollen eyes peering down at him. "Really had us worried there for a while." He held his fist out like he was going to gently punch Hartley's arm in the way he did so often. But he stopped shy of actually touching Hartley's skin

 

"S'okay," Hartley assured him, nodding. "'M not breakable." 

 

"That's the thing, kid, you are." Mick said softly and he instead rested his hand on Hartley's shoulder.

 

"Hart." Len said looking furious as he stormed over. Even Mick stepped in front of Hartley slightly and he'd known Len for longer than any of them except Lisa, "don't you _ever_ do anything like that again, you hear me? I thought you would die, for God's sake. Thought you were a goner." 

 

"But I'm not. I survived, Lenny." Hartley felt his words slur together, but he had to make Len understand, "'m not weak, not like _he_ said I was. I'm strong, right?"

 

"The _strongest_." Lisa said from the door, throwing him a wink and air kiss when he made eye contact with her . 

 

"Lis,.." Hartley tried to concentrate on saying something to her, but he couldn't remember it. 

 

"Shh. I know, sweetie. Just... don't waste your energy, okay?" Lisa said soothingly, striding the room to push a loose hair off Hartley's face. 

 

"What happened?" Mark demanded, bursting through the door, "is Hart okay?" Hartley's heart raced at the site of Mark with his messy face and unshaved chin and puffy red eyes that widened once they saw Hartley awake. 

 

"Mark," Hartley croaked and  Mark stared at Hartley for a moment. And then he was there, pulling Hartley into him and kissing his face in relief before cupping it

 

"Thank god you're alive." Mark said softly, pushing another curl from Hartley's face. "I couldn't...I couldn't lose you too, not after Clyde." 

 

Later on, the tricksters and Roy would enter Hartley's room, only to find him sleeping, head on Mark's shoulder while the other man held an arm around him, silently vowing to rip Harrison Wells apart, part by part. And leave him alive, only to force him to watch Mark rip all his loved ones apart, letting them know it was all his fault. And then he'd release the Tricksters and Roy onto Hartley's family, the people who abandoned their son 

 

Imagining the bloodfest, imagining smearing the word ROGUES on the wall in Hartley's parents blood, it held a desire to it Mark had only felt when he'd found out Clyde's murderer was the good detective, West.

 

Nobody lived long after hurting Mark's family.  


	4. 5

Glass shattered around Harrison, or "Harry", as he collapsed to the ground, trying to avoid getting hit.

 

"It's time to pay the piper," said Hartley Rathaway, letting more and more sonic booms radiate from his palms. Harrison gritted his teeth, and hoped it would all be over soon. Hartley's voice sounded exhausted, so maybe he couldn't do much more. 

 

"Hartley, stop!" Barry shouted, rushing into the room. Distracted, Hartley paused. And that's when he fainted backwards into Mark Mardon's arms.

 

_12 hours earlier._

Lisa Snart very carefully painted her lips gleaming red while her brother outlined the plan. They were going to break into S.T.A.R. labs, torment (read: torture) Harry Wells, steal some weapons, maybe see the Flash and engage in a sexually charged conversation (if you were Lenny).

 

Of course, Lisa and Mick had already heard every detail of the plan twice. As Lenny's sister and best friend, the two were required to listen Very Attentively when Lenny came up with the foundations of a plan.

 

Lisa looked around at the people who were hearing it for the first time- Shawna Baez with her dark eyes gleaming for vengeance. Roy Bivolo, who seemed calm, but who's shoulders were tensed, angry, ready to fight. The Tricksters- Axel, who was completely relaxed (possibly the scariest thing out of all the vengeful criminals), and James, who's lips were curved into a slasher smile. And then there was Mark Mardon. Despite their somewhat... _argumentative_ relationship, Lisa felt a jolt of sympathy as she looked at him. 

Mark's eyes were red but furious. His shoulders sagging, but somehow strong, his lips tense and white with fury. It was, after all, a day that most would call "The worst day of their life"- it was not only two days after Hartley had been attacked, but it was also the anniversary of Clyde Mardon's, Mark's baby brothers, death.

 

Rubbing her lips together, Lisa Snart examined a mirror. Her lips were red- as red as blood. Perfect. 

\--------------

Harry Wells was cleaning up his desk station in silence. It bothered him, kind of, how angry Cisco, Barry and Caitlin were with him. As if they hadn't done worse! Well, uh, okay, maybe they hadn't. 

 

But he wasn't a  _bad guy_ for attacking Rathaway. From what Cisco had told him, Hartley was not only a criminal,  _who had tried to kill people,_ but a bad person as well. Really, Harry felt like he should be  _commended_ for his work. 

 

And then the table he was about to touch turned to ice. Slowly turned around, Harry made eye-contact with the Snart siblings: Lisa and Leonard. 

 

"Chilly day, isn't it?" asked Leonard casually as he pointed a gun radiating blue light at Harry. Harry whirled around, only to make eye contact with James Jesse and Axel Walker. And then Roy Bivolo and Shawna Baez. Turning to his right, he saw Mark Mardon and Mick Rory finishing the circle surrounding him.

 

"I think it's a little  _too_ cold in here. Mick? Turn on the heat." Leonard snapped. 

\-------------

Hartley woke up a few hours later, only to hear the eerie noise of silence. Normally, there was the sound of bickering as Lisa and Mark had yet another dispute, or the sounds of Axel and James harassing Roy, or the sounds of Mick and Len's guns whining on as they entertained the Rogues, or the sound of Shawna's music playing softly. 

 

The sheer silence seemed overwhelming, and it worried Hartley. So much that he ignored the pain in his stomach and got out of bed, the fact that he was helpless and weaponless causing his heart to pound anxiously.

 

They were all gone.  _Dead,_ Hartley thought, but any worries of that were gone when he spied Lisa's lipstick tube on the table. He recognised the black-and-gold colour, remembered how when Lisa had stolen it, he had worried about how expensive the lipstick was. And then was bitter when he remembered that once upon a time, the lipstick wouldn't have been expensive at all to him. Shaking his head from those thoughts, he was struck by a realisation: that was the lipstick Lisa always wore when she was out for blood. 

 

 _The Rogues are gone. Lisa's out for blood._ Hartley ignored the pain in his stomach as he rushed to Len's room. The cold gun, his goggles and his parka were gone. So, Hartley realised after bolting next door into Mick's room, was the Heat gun, Mick's fireproof jacket and his boots. 

 

They were all out for blood. And Hartley didn't know where to find them

\---------

After only three hours, Harry Wells' lab was covered in gold, fire, ice and more. Roy was standing guard, ready to use his emotion-controlling powers without a second thought. Wind wailed in the other room, indicating that Mardon wanted a shot at Wells. Despite his fury towards Wells, Roy felt a pang of sympathy. After all, no one wanted to be on the receiving end of Mardon's fury alone- let alone Mardon's fury with Shawna, Snart, Lisa, Rory, Walker and Jesse behind him. 

 

A guard approached the room, and opened his mouth when he saw Roy. Acting quickly, Roy let his vision change, making the man freeze in his tracks. Quite literally so, a moment later, as Snart shot an ice blue ray out the door, icing the man to the ground. 

 

Roy turned around, and in that moment, he saw the extent of damage done to the lab, and to Harry himself. Really, it was a wonder that the guards hadn't come sooner.

 

At an insistent gaze from Snart, Roy turned the other way, wincing slightly as Harry yelled out in pain for the 5th. 

\-----------

Running around the house, Hartley frantically searched for something out of place, something that would alert him to where his Rogues had gone. And then he saw it. The star magnet on the fridge had shifted slightly, a slight scorch mark on it.

 

The Rogues were at S.T.A.R labs, and they needed the Pied Piper. So the Pied Piper they would get.

\-------

Really, Shawna should have expected it. Hart figuring out where they were. After all, the man was a self-professed genius, a scientific genius, and the brains for the Rogue family. But she didn't expect it. Didn't expect Hartley Rathaway to be standing in the doorway, gloves on and ready to fight. 

 

"Hart," Shawna began, but was cut off by Hartley sending shock wave after shock wave. It almost seemed like he couldn't hear her- like he was possessed by the urge to destroy Harrison Wells apart completely.

 

"Hartley!" Lisa yelled, apparently not reaching the same conclusion. She tried to get over to him, but Len grabbed her arms.

"He can't hear you, Lise. Just let him get it out of his system  _without_ hurting you." 

 

Shawna and Mark exchanged a helpless look as glass shattered around Harrison, or "Harry", as he collapsed to the ground, trying to avoid getting hit.

 

"It's time to pay the piper," said Hartley Rathaway, letting more and more sonic booms radiate from his palms. Harrison gritted his teeth, and hoped it would all be over soon. Hartley's voice sounded exhausted, so maybe he couldn't do much more. 

 

"Hartley, stop!" Barry shouted, rushing into the room. Distracted, Hartley paused. And that's when he fainted backwards into Mark Mardon's arms.

\---------------------------------------------

"Has he woken up?" Mark was pacing, brow furrowed as he stalked the length of the room. 

 

"No, not yet. He probably just overexerted himself. He'll be fine, Mark," Shawna said, and he didn't know whether she was trying to convince him- or herself. 

 

"How did he even find out?" Mark asked a moment later.

 

"It's  _Hartley."_ Lisa pointed out, waving a hand somewhat dismissively. "Mark, stop, before you give me hives." 

 

Mark paused, wringing his hands. It was in that suddenly silent moment that there was a groan upstairs. Mark turned to Shawna, but she was already at the top of the stairs, smoking disappearing around her. 

 

 _God, if Hartley's not alright..._ Mark stopped, the screams of Clyde and Hartley mixing together in his head and making an odd ringing noise

 

He wondered, if Clyde had lived, whether he and Hartley would have gotten along, would have been friends. 

 

That thought caused Mark to smile sadly, knowing it could have never happened.

\--------

Hartley blinked the last of the sleep from his eyes, seeing Shawna standing there, as concerned as always. 

 

"Shawna?" he croaked, struggling to sit up. 

 

"Stay still. God, Hart. You can't keep  _doing_ that." scolded Shawna, pressing a cold hand to Hartley's forehead.

 

"I need to make sure he won't hurt me." Hartley whispered, embarrassed at showing a weakness even to his best friend.

 

"And he _won't._ Do you know how hard it was to convince Len, Mick, Mark and Lise that they  _shouldn't_ slowly use their weapons on him?" Shawna chuckled softly. 

 

"They would have killed him? Why?" Hartley blinked.

 

"They're your friends. And Mark's in love with you," Shawna rolled her eyes as though it should have been obvious. "I'm going downstairs again, just letting the others know you're okay.  _Sleep._ " 

 

Shawna left, but Hartley didn't sleep. He couldn't. Because every time he did, Harrison's face would stare blankly down at him, eyes watching Hartley in pain as though it were an amusing television show.

\----------------------

"He's fine. Ish. Physically, he should recover soon. Emotionally...God, I don't know." Shawna sighed, cupping her head in her hands. She felt Lisa stand up and put a hand on her back.

 

"'t's not your fault, Shawna. It's  _Hartley._ We should have known he'd be pig-headed enough to do this." Lisa said, though there was a lack of her usual bite. She just sounded drained, as though the days event's had worn her out completely.

 

They probably had.

 

"I still want to burn him," volunteered Mick and Mark let out a choked laugh, "I'd join you." 

 

"For now," Len said, his voice strong with the tone of authority that made them all listen, "we need to let Hartley recover. How long would that take, Shawna?" 

 

"Around 8 weeks, or more. But that's just physical, Leonard. Emotionally... _years,_ probably. He was tortured by the man he used to idolise, the man who once betrayed him. That's gonna leave an effect on him." Shawna said softly, fists clenching. 

 

"Until Hartley's recovered, we're not going after Wells. That's his fight. Let him have it," Leonard said, blue eyes shining at the thought of Hartley  _finally_ getting his revenge on the man who had hurt him so many times. 

 

Revenge was a dish best served cold, and nobody enjoyed the cold more than the captain of it himself. 

 

 


	5. 5

_One year later_

 

"Ramon? What do you want?" Leonard asked, folding his arms. 

 

"Is...Is Hartley here?" Cisco asked hesitantly. 

 

"What's going on?" Leonard asked, immediately tense. Cisco nearly smiled.  _Who would have thought that Hartley Rathaway, jerk extraordinaire,_ _fit in with a group of criminals?_

 

 

"It's about Harry. He's...someone killed him," 

 

Leonard Snart closed his eyes and slowly counted to three. 

 

"How?" 

 

"We don't know," Cisco said honestly. "Caitlin found him this morning." 

 

"Excuse me." Leonard said, very sweetly, and then slammed the door in Cisco's face. Five minutes later, it reopened, Hartley and Mark standing sheepishly where Leonard had once. 

 

Cisco sighed and repeated his story. "Which one of you did it?" 

 

"Me," Shawna Baez said from the stairs. Cisco blinked in surprise. 

 

"No, I did." Mark quickly said. 

 

"Actually, it was me." Hartley jumped in. 

 

"Listen, I take full responsibility," Axel Walker said, appearing behind Hartley. 

 

"You all couldn't have killed Harry!"  Cisco said helplessly.

 

"You got your answer, kid." Leonard said, the hint of a smirk appearing on his face. "Just 'cause it wasn't what you wanted."

 

"Never trust a rogue," Cisco mumbled as he turned away. 

\----------

"So who did kill Harry?" Lisa asked casually. 

 

"Who?" Axel asked

"I dunno," Mark shrugged.

"I didn't. Why would I go to the place that threw me in a sightless cage for nearly six months?" Shawna said bitterly. 

" _Mark_ can confirm that I was here all night," Hartley smirked, narrowly dodging the fork Shawna threw at his head. 

 

"Stop being gross." she replied with a mere pout. "I'm your best friend," 

 

" _Mick,_ " Leonard suddenly drawled, eyes suddenly latching onto his partner. "You've remained awfully quiet this whole time." 

 

"In my defence," Mick said indignantly, "He went after one of the kids," 

 

" _Mick!"_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing really changed after that. 

Sure, the Rogues became more protective of Hartley and their connection to S.T.A.R labs slowly paused. 

 

Jesse Wells once showed up, Wally West and Linda Park in tow as she apologised for her father's actions. But that was it. 

 

The biggest news of that winter was that the Rathaway family got snowed in at the same time their heater mysteriously short-circuited. But the security details hadn't sounded. 

 

Hartley glared suspiciously at Shawna and Mark once he heard. The two looked far too innocent to have actually not done anything. 

 

 

 

Harrison Wells of Earth-2 just burnt to death, not that S.T.A.R labs ever caught on that  _the known pyromaniac arsonist with strong ties to Hartley_ could have committed such a crime. Oh no.

 

 

"It's the anniversary of Harrison's death," Barry had said once, trying to appeal to the rogues' soft side.

 

"What a tragedy," Shawna said flatly.

"Oh the humanity," Lisa said, equally bored. 

 

Eventually, Mark and Hartley moved in together, and coldwestallen (as Caitlin had dubbed it) became a  _thing._ Iris particularly loved to tease Len in her articles and call him "Central City's newest anti-hero." 

 

Lisa particularly enjoyed this. 

 

 

 

 

In the end, Hartley Rathaway got everything he wanted in the end- a family that loved and cared for him, his greatest tormentor dead and a  _really_ great boyfriend who understood his words when he couldn't speak. 

 


End file.
